Davy Jones
Davy Jones 'is a character in Disney's ''Pirates Of the Caribbean ''franchise. He was portrayed by Bill Nighy, as well as his motion-capture. History ''The Curse of the Black Pearl During the events of this film, Davy Jones recruited Bootstrap Bill Turner in order to end his suffering in his immortal life. ''Dead Man's Chest'' ''At World's End'' Because of being under the control Beckett, Jones exterminated pirates without showing any mercy, even being confronted by Lord Beckett about it. As he played on the organ, he shedded a tear and hated that the heart was going to be on his ship. He remained unaware of Jack Sparrow returning from the land of the dead. Jones then captured the Empress, which its captain was one of Jack Sparrow's former companions, Elizabeth Swann and was shocked to see that the Captain was a woman. That night, the prisoners escape, with help from James Norrington, who is tragically killed by Bootstrap Bill Turner. He tries offering Norrington on his crew, but Norrington just replies with stabbing Jones in the shoulder before dying of his wound. Jones tries to reclaim his heart, but finds Ian Mercer has taken control of the ship, and says he's in command of the Dutchman, for now. Summoned by Cutler Beckett again, Jones learned of Will's survival, Jack being rescued from the Locker, and that Calypso was to be released. Told where to find Tia Dalma, Jones then visited Calypso on the brig of the Black Pearl, declaring their love for each other again and promising to reunite with one another after she's released. Later, during the parley on a sandbar, a confrontation with the leaders. During this, Elizabeth exchanged Jack away for Will. After the parley was complete, Jones took Jack to the Dutchman and had him imprisoned in the brig. He later imprisoned Jack in the Brig of the Flying Dutchman and killed Ian Mercer for the key but found Sparrow had the chest in hand and fought him for it. During the duel on the Flying Dutchman, Jones easily bested Jack and knocked him out, but was confronted by Elizabeth Swann, and easily overpowered her. He later realized the love Elizabeth and Will had and threatened to stab Will. Jack later had the heart in hand and threatened to stab it. Jones, in retaliation, stroke Will with the sword, mortally wounding him, much to the horror of Elizabeth and Jack, who found that he couldn't stab the heart. Bootstrap then attempted killing Jones for killing his son. Jack later helps Will stab the heart, sending Jones to his death. ''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Davy Jones is re-awoken back from the dead, ready for revenge on Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. One night, he sneaks into Elizabeth Turner and Will Turner's bedroom with his claw and ready to strike down. However, Will wakes up from thinking it is all a bad dream, but neither him nor Elizabeth notice the barnacle and puddle of water underneath their bed. Powers and Abilities * '''Teleportation - Ability to teleport from one place to another. ** World-crossing - '''Ability to cross worlds. Davy Jones can only do this by being on the Flying Dutchman. * '''Control of the Kraken - Davy Jones had the ability to control the Kraken, considering it as a pet. * '''Swordsmanship: '''Skill of fighting with a sword. However, Jones was bested by Jack during their duel. Gallery Gallery and related media available here Appearances * Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm (Mentioned only) * Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song (Mentioned only) * Jack Sparrow: City of Gold * Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper * Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours * Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons (Mentioned only) * The Price of Freedom * Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean (Mentioned only) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (First mentioned) * The Black Heart of the Pearl (Mentioned only) * Pirates of the Caribbean Online (Mentioned only) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (First appearance) ** Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (comic) ** Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (video game) * The Journey of Will Turner! * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End ** Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) ** Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (comic) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Men Tell No Tales Characters Category:Dead Man's Chest Characters Category:At World's End Characters Category:Male Characters